


Behind Golden Eyes

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [48]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Future, Long hair Zuko, Omega Verse, Omega Zuko (Avatar), Out of Character Zuko, Powerful Zuko, Prophetic Visions, Quiet Zuko, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Zuko, ever since he was born, was always a quiet omega.His family could count the times he spoke.And it is because nobody knows that behind those golden eyes, is the knowledge of the future.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 294





	Behind Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me. The quote is also not mine.

> **THE PAIN OF KNOWING THE FUTURE**
> 
> _**"The future is not inevitable. We can influence it, if we know what we want it to be."** _   
>  **-Charles Handy**

* * *

Zuko came into the world in silence.

His mouth did not open, but his eyes looked at everyone in the room, as if he knew who they were. As if he could see into the depths of those people.

His eyes made everyone there uncomfortable.

The eyes of the royal family of the Fire Nation are usually a beautiful golden color.

But little Prince Zuko's eyes were shining like little suns. His eyes were literally like a sun. In the dark, his eyes glowed like flames.

Ozai watched his son.

He was born and did not cry. Not only that, he blew out all the candles in the room, showing that his eyes, eyes never seen before, glowed in the dark. In addition to showing that he was going to be a powerful firebender.

Ozai gave a smile and as he took his son in his arms, he wondered what surprises the future would hold.

* * *

Zuko was like when the day he was born, quiet.

He usually doesn't speak to anyone. And if he did, it was in a low, melodious voice, causing everyone around him to shut up to hear him. He also seemed aberrant to any physical contact, so he usually wears long dresses that covered his body, especially his arms and hands.

He was a very wise boy for his age and he seemed to know everything about everyone.

His sparkling golden eyes had been something of a scandal, so since he was one year old, he wore a red blindfold. His footsteps were quiet and no one noticed that he was next to them until it was too late.

But the blindfold actually made him a very powerful omega since he used his other senses, senses that were very, very sharp.

Prince Zuko was someone loved, no matter how quiet and strange he was.

* * *

That day, only Iroh would understand some of the truth behind his nephew, Zuko.

Ozai, Ursa, Azula and Zuko were about to say goodbye to Iroh and his son, Lu Ten, who were going to Ba Sing Se to conquer the place. Zuko, as always, was quiet, but he approached his uncle Iroh with hesitant steps.

The spirits, the voices, and the future told him that he should let the course of history run. Iroh had to go and suffer so that he would change to that spiritual being that he could be.

But Zuko loved his uncle and didn't want to see him suffer over the death of his only son. So he ignored everyone and walked over to his uncle and took his hands.

Quickly, images of the future of his uncle Iroh came to him and he was grateful that he had the blindfold, which hid the fact that he had his eyes closed due to the images.

The family was shocked at the action. It was well known that although Zuko didn't usually wear gloves, he wasn't touching people either. He avoided as much contact as possible.

"Zuko?" Iroh asked concerned.

"If you follow this path, you will lose your greatest treasure. But you will have the opportunity to open your eyes to reality. If you stay, you will save that treasure, but your eyes will close to reality."

At the whisper, Iroh was surprised. Zuko's melodious voice almost made him forget his nephew's words. Not every day Zuko spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked him.

Zuko shook his head, and Iroh understood that that was all Zuko was going to tell him. Iroh smiled at the boy, surely he didn't want him to leave. With his big hand, he caressed the long hair of Zuko, who only lowered his head, sad to know his uncle's decision. He had already known it long before, he only had a small glimmer of hope that his uncle would change his decision.

"Zuko, you don't have to worry about anything. We will return as soon as possible. I'll even bring gifts for you and Azula." Iroh smiled at him, then looked at the little alpha he had for a niece.

"Yes, little Zuko. Don't worry, we'll be back in a heartbeat. We will both return." Lu Ten smiled at him, although he knew that Zuko couldn't see it, he could feel it.

Zuko stayed serious and watched them go.

_"But only one of you will come back alive."_

* * *

When he returned, broken and sad, Zuko already knew why and only gave him his support.

Iroh saw his nephew and cried in his arms like a baby.

"Zuko..." He sobbed. "I saw the reality of the Fire Nation, but I lost my greatest treasure. Now I wonder, did I choose the right path?"

"Maybe it's was not the right path, but it was the one you chose. You are strong man, you will survive this and together, we will remember Lu Ten as the man he was. He will live as long as we both remember him and as long as our descendants remember him as well.

And although the words reassured the alpha, they did not stop him from shedding his tears on top of the omega.

* * *

Iroh and Zuko became even closer very quickly.

Now that Iroh understood that Zuko somehow had knowledge of the future, he tried to protect and help him as much as possible.

Zuko, who was carrying the pain of knowing the future, thanked his uncle for his help. Especially when they were going to need it right now.

"Uncle." Zuko whispered, setting his cup of tea on the table, watching as his uncle did the same.

"Something happens?" He asks worried.

Today he was on one of his many tea party afternoons. Where the two of them drank tea and ate sandwiches in peace. Only in the company of each other.

"My father knows."

Iroh nearly choked on his own saliva.

"How?!" He shouted whispering.

Zuko sighed.

"It seems that one of the guards was able to catch my... ability when I congratulated him on the birth of his daughter."

"So?" He asked confused. It was just a congratulation.

"The girl had not been born yet, she was going to be born that same day."

"Shit."

"Yes."

"If we leave, they will surely hunt us like animals." Iroh said.

"But if we stay, they will surely do something to me." Zuko answered.

They both looked at each other.

"Let's run away." They said in unison.

* * *

Both were on the ship, heading out of the Fire Nation, the place where they were born and raised.

Zuko, still wearing his blindfold, sighed. He had just had a vision.

The sixteen-year-old turned to his uncle.

"The Avatar will be among us in two days."

"What?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Pss. Hi.
> 
> Let's go to the clarifications.
> 
> First, Zuko sees the future.
> 
> Second, Zuko with long hair because you guys know I love long hair.
> 
> Third, super OOC Zuko. He is more quiet and calm. Besides being very wise due to his knowledge of the future. He is also a powerful firebender.
> 
> Fourth, the spirits speak to him. And the voices, I was thinking that they could be more powerful spirits like Agni, Tui or La.
> 
> Fifth, AlphaAang x OmegaZuko was my thinking of the couple.
> 
> Sixth, Zuko's eyes glow supernaturally. I mean, they really look like two suns and they glow immensely in the dark.
> 
> Seventh, Zuko usually has random visions, but he can have visions if he touches someone and he can have visions of a place if he visits.
> 
> I think there is nothing more to add...
> 
> This story will not be continued unless someone decides to adopt it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my little suns.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> With love,


End file.
